A Grandfather's Respect
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FORCE AWAKENS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. After the events at Starkiller Base Kylo Ren is visited by a person who shares more in common with him than he would like to admit...


_This is a small one-shot after having seen The Force Awakens. THIS ONE-SHOT MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE THEN DO NOT READ THIS!_

 _Alright now that that's out of the way let's begin._

 _Star Wars is property of Lucasfilm/Disney. I own nothing._

A Grandfather's Respect

Kylo Ren. The name inspires fear in First Order subordinates both tooper and officer alike. Wearing a mask made to emulate the late Darth Vader and shrouded in black robes and veil to match it would appear for all intents and purposes the man would produce an air of icy calm aside from an outburst when things didn't go according to plan but beneath the mask belongs the face of a young man who desperately wishes to live up to the legacy of his grandfather. He had a name he used to go by once but since renounced upon joining the Knights Of Ren...Ben Solo.

After the events at Starkiller Base, Supreme Leader Snoke requested he be brought to him to further immerse himself in the dark side and was currently meditating in the personal chambers of his ship after bandaging up the scar he received from his fight with the girl from Jakku. "Show me the way grandfather..Lead me to the power of the dark side..." Kylo said to the burned and melted mask of Vader. "I will make you proud..." He continued. He then heard whispers coming through the walls and quickly looked around to make sure no one was there since he left explicit orders to be alone. Hearing them fade he continued for some time when he heard a voice that belonged to a young human male in his 30s. "It's not too late." The voice spoke prompting Kylo to turn and face the voice. "Who are you?! Show yourself or I shall strike you down!" He said angry. The voice sighed in response. "I used to be like you. Clouded with anger and vengeance but that was all a mask." The voice said and continued. "The dark side took everything from me, my family, my friend and mentor, and who knows what else and all it gave me was pain. Pain I used to inflict upon a galaxy." It said.

Kylo was puzzled by this voice as it spoke with a pain that was almost unmatched. "The supreme leader is wise, he taught me of my legacy and my grandfather's unfinished work. I will make him proud..." He responded but the voice was unswayed. "There was a man I knew once. Told me of the potential I had and how I was being underused. Ever the fool I was, back then I trusted him. He ws the father figure I never had. Someone I could trust with my most closely-guarded secrets but in the end this man used his connections for his own ends." The voice said and the chamber became quiet for a few seconds then it resumed. "You and I are very much alike in many ways Ben. Kylo was surprised the voice called him by his old name, only Snoke knew so how does this voice know?! He called his crossguard saber and ignited it. "How do you know my name?! That name no longer has any meaning to me!"

The voice responded. "I remember saying the same thing to another person close to me. He tried to convince me I was capable of change. I tried to shut him out but his words pierced me when it mattered most. I know your name because I know you." Kylo felt a touch on his scar where his father touched hi before plummeting to his death. It felt warm and inviting, like all his pain could melt away like the frozen plains of Starkiller Base but he refused. He needed his pain to immerse himself in the dark side! "You do not know me!" He said as he swing his saber in random directions and sliced many panels to pieces. "How could you know what I must do?!"

The voice sighed once more. "I know more than you think. It's not too late to turn back Ben, I was not beyond saving and even though you killed your father he still loved you, even at the end. He could've ran but he stood and faced you because he wanted to bring you home and you still can. Turn from this path, it will bring you nothing but misery and lonliness and this supreme leader will one day be your undoing." The voice said as Kylo felt it fade from his mind but not before saying one final thing. "This is not what your grandfather would've wanted..."

Kylo deactivated his saber and dropped it, lost in thought. "That voice, how could he know?" He paced his chamber and mulled on the voice's words when it hit him.

"Grandfather...Was that you?"

 _THE END_

 _This was just a quick little one-shot of how I thought a conversation between Kylo and Anakin would go, kinda like how Obi-Wan would talk to Luke in Episodes V and VI and try to convince him to come back to the light. Let me know what you think. It's still hard for me to gauge Kylo since even though I've seen the movie I still can't exactly grasp his character but I did the best I could. Until next time, later!_


End file.
